The Raffle
by scottsman
Summary: It is time for the annual raffle at Pine Hollow. this time however one of the prizes is a Dinner date with Red. When Lisa wins the Date, a certain pair of troublemakes scheme to ruin the date.
1. Chapter 1

The Raffle

Part 1

All the girls at Pine Hollow were excited. It was time for the annual Pine Hollow benefit raffle. All proceeds from the purchase of tickets went into maintaining Pine Hollow. In this year's raffle there were the usual prizes like a new grooming set donated by Mrs. Reg. along with one of her famous carrot cakes and one of her equally famous double chocolate cakes. Mr. Di Angelo had donated a new riding outfit. And the company Max bought his riding equipment from had repaid a favor they owed Max by donating a new set of tack including a brand new saddle.

But what had most of the girls excited was the newest gift on the Raffle list. Mrs. Reg had talked Pine Hollow's handsome but bashful head stable hand Red into raffling off a dinner date with himself at the Brick Hearth the fanciest restaurant in town.

When Kristy had found out about this, she went out and bought two dozen tickets, before being cut off by Mrs. Reg to give the other girls a fare chance. Lisa, Carole and Stevie all bought several tickets for the Saddle and tack and for the riding outfit and the Chocolate cake. On a dare from Stevie, Lisa bought one ticket for the dinner date with Red.

Once all the tickets were sold it was time for the Raffle. The girls all gathered around. Max stood by the table in the lounge on it were several cardboard boxes one for each of the prizes. First was the drawing for the Riding outfit. Ashley won that. Second was the drawing for the Carrot cake, Stevie won that. Next was the drawing for the Chocolate Cake, Lisa won that. Carole won the next drawing and got the new saddle much to the consternation of Veronica, and finally came the moment every girl with half a hormone in the stables had been waiting for. Mrs. Reg brought Red up to stand by the table. When he saw the goo goo eyed looks on most the girls faces, he began to wonder why he had let Mrs. Reg talk him into this. Kristy pulled out all 24 of the tickets she bought and waited. Lisa pulled her single ticket out of her pocket hesitantly almost bashfully, the whole time she was wondering how she had let Stevie get her into this mess.

Mrs. Reg stirred the box with the ticket stubs for the Dinner date raffle and finally after letting the tension build up, she drew a ticket stub.

"The number is 88715," she announced. Several groans of disappointed went up. Several tickets when into the fire place. Kristy was still frantically searching through her tickets when Carole suddenly noticed that Lisa was staring at her ticket and not moving. She walked over and looked over Lisa's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the ticket in Lisa's hand.

"Lisa won!" she cried, grabbing Lisa's arm and holding it up, "She's got ticket number 88715!"

"What?!" said Stevie, busting an ear to ear grin and running over to see.

"Congratulations, Lisa," said Mrs. Reg, smiling at the thirteen year old, "This time tomorrow night you and Red will be having dinner together at the Brick hearth." Red stepped forward and taking Lisa's hand lightly kissed the back of it. Lisa blushed furiously.

"Until tomorrow night, Miss Atwood." He said flashing a smile. Red was secretly relieved that Lisa won the raffle. He was little Bashful with girls, but Lisa had a way of making a person feel at ease around her.

"Maybe this 'date' won't be so bad after all." He thought to himself as he headed back to work. Nobody but Veronica noticed when Kristy flopped down on the couch in a jealous pout.

Lisa was still in a bit of a daze as she and her friends walked back to their horse's stalls. As it began to sink in that she actually had a date with a young man who was considered to be the heartthrob of Pine Hollow, she began to feel nervous.

"What am I going to wear?" she said

"Don't worry, Lise," said Stevie, "We'll Help you." That afternoon, after they were done with their riding lessons, the girls went shopping.

###########

Almost before it seemed possible time had passed and it was time to meet Red and Pine Hollow for their date. The girls show up to give Lisa morale support. Lisa was all decked out in a deep red dress and black dress boots with silver clasps down the side. Her hair that was usually in a pony tail or pig tails was down and styled. As a finishing touch Carole had dabbed a little perfume behind her ears.

Lisa sat down on the sofa in the lounge to wait for Red. A few minutes later Red, running late, came hurrying into the lounge, took one look at Lisa and promptly fell over the coffee table.

Lisa covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"What do you think Red?" said Carole

"She looks, Good," said Red trying to recover a little of his lost dignity. This was the first time in a long time a girl had that effect on him.

"Good," said Stevie, "Good?! You fell flat on your face when you saw her Red, that's better than good!"

Red was decked out in dark slacks a dark blue dress shirt and leather walking coat. He took Lisa by the hand as she stood up.

"Shall we go," he smiled, "Before I lose the rest of my dignity." The two turned and walked out the door. As they left neither one of them noticed two pairs of eyes watching them from around the corner of the building.

"Lisa's dressed to the nines," said Kristy her blue eyes turning green again, "If this date goes well he may start to like her." Veronica turned and looked at Kristy, you could almost see her proverbial horns, as sly smile came to her face.

"Who said the date has to go well."

 **TO BE CONTINUED… in part 2**

 _What will come of this date?_

 _Will Veronica and Kristy actually sabotage Lisa's Date._


	2. Chapter 2

The Raffle 2

Chapter 2

Carole was standing in the Doorway of the lounge watching the truck pull away. suddenly Stevie came running up to her.

"Carole, "We've got a problem!"

"What," said Carole, "Is Samson loose again?!"

"I wish it were that simple." Replied Stevie as she pulled Carole aside.

"I just heard Veronica and Kristy planning to follow Red and Lisa to the Brick Hearth and do whatever they can to interfere with their date!"

"Oh great," said Carole, "I'll just Bet that Kristy's behind this, her and her Jealousy!"

"So what do we do?" said Stevie

"When my dad gets here we get a ride to the Brick Hearth Ourselves," said Carole, "Were going to run interference on their Interference and make sure that Red and Lisa's date isn't interfered with!"

"Easy for you to say," replied Stevie

"Not really," Carole

########

Lisa was feeling a little nervous when she and Red arrived at the Brick Hearth. As they were being shown to their table Lisa took the chance to look around. the place was amazing. The main dining room was circular and in the middle of the room was a circular fire place with a wide hearth of red brick around it the namesake of the restaurant. If you went past a polished brass railing at one end of the room, and down about three or four steps, you would enter the lower part of the dining room. There you would find the dance floor soft music drifted up and several couples were slow dancing.

Red and Lisa arrived at their table with was near the dance floor. Red pulled Lisa's chair out for her. Their waiter, that led them to their table, was young man about Red's age with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. Usually the waiters would pull out the chair for the female guests that came in here but Red didn't like the way that waiter had looked Lisa up and Down when he first saw her. He had been glancing back at her the whole way to the table. To Red's surprise he found himself fighting the urge to break the guy's nose.

A few seconds later their server arrived. She was a tall girl about Red's height with hair that had been dyed black.

"Hi," she said in a pleasant voice, "My name is Lydia I'll be your server, can start you with something to drink?"

As they gave their drink order, neither one noticed that Platinum blonde host leading Veronica and Kristy to their table, while a Lady hostess with fiery red hair was leading two more familiar faces to another table across the way.

Thought they were both a little nervous I didn't take long for Red and Lisa to relax. Their come ground was their interest in Horses and it didn't take them long to start talking about the upcoming competition that weekend. Right about the time that there was a lull in the conversation the waitress came back with their drinks. An iced tea for Red, and a lemonade for Lisa. Red ask for a few minutes to decide on their order the waitress nodded and walked way to check on one of her other tables. They picked up their menus and began to look them over. At one point red looked up and found Lisa looking at him over the top of her menu. As soon as their eyes met, Lisa's darted back to the Menu.

Meanwhile it was good thing that looks can't kill because if they could both Lisa and Red would have been dead from the look Kristy was giving them.

"Keep your eyes open!" said Carole, as she and Stevie ate their own salad "We have to figure out what they are going to pull before they pull it."

"I know, I know," said Stevie pour more salad dressing on her food.

Just then the waitress returned and Red and Lisa gave their orders. Red ordered the classic Steak dinner, Medium well. Lisa thought that sounded good and ordered the same. The waitress took their orders and headed back toward the kitchen.

Carole, who was watching Veronica and Kristy like a hawk, saw Veronica give their order to the waiter, and after he was gone, hand an oblong object to Kristy. Kristy nodded smirked and headed back toward the kitchen. Stevie was watching too. she immediately got up and surreptitiously followed her.

Stevie positioned herself where she could see what Kristy was doing without Kristy seeing her. Kristy stood in the alcove where the bathroom doors were located. She waited there until for several minutes until several classic steak dinners were put on the counter for the waiters to be picked up. then Kristy moved fast. She checked them and seemed for find what she was looking for. She pulled out the object veronica had given her it was a small narrow glass bottle. When she emptied the contents into the small cup of steak sauce that sat on the serving plate with the meal, Stevie recognized the label it was San Antonio's Five Skull Fire Sauce! It was one of hottest hot sauces around. Stevie knew the label because her screwball brothers were always having hot sauce eating contests at home.

Stevie knew without a doubt that that order probably belonged to Lisa and that she had to do something in a hurry. She was momentarily stopped in her tracks when a waiter appeared and picked up a salad for a new customer. When he was going Stevie new it was now or never. Slipped over to orders she was about pick up the sauce and get rid of it when the ticket sticking out from under the plates caught her eye and realized that Veronica had order the classic steak dinner just like Lisa had and the two plates were right next to each other. Now Stevie had a better Idea. Quick as a wink she switched the tickets on the plate and with sly smile slipped away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 _ **I hope you like the story thus far.**_


End file.
